When Hearts Cry Kingdom Hearts No Naku Koro Ni
by densetsu95
Summary: Hatsu ga No Naku Koro Ni' This is a Kingdom Hearts fanfic with Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni style. I think I rated T. I don't know what I want to write the summaries anymore...
1. 1 Onikakushihen part 1

Hey! Well, this is my first story I've ever created. (Chapter 1) So short... I think. ...I really love Kingdom Hearts and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni!!!

So, I planned to do this... I dunno about Oyashiro-sama curse or whatever. I just... um... DO. This is Kingdom Hearts II or a little bit Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, actually... I follow the Higurashi episodes and I exchange the characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts** **and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni**

This chapter, it will be:-

Sora - Keiichi Maebara, Riku - Mion Sonozaki, Kairi - Rena Ryuugu, Namine - Rika Furude, Xion - Satoko Houjo

This is fanfic/epic/fandom (whatever). I just DO, to 'erase' my boredoom... Sometimes, I suck in english. But, I do my best. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When Hearts Cry**

**Chapter 1**:** Onikakushi-hen** **(Spirited Away by Demons Chapter)** -part 1-

RR-RIIING!!!

An alarm clock sound makes a brown-teen-spiky-haired boy jump off of his bed and slammed it with his keyblade. "Stupid alarm clock…" he cursed. He stands up, his keyblade vanish from his right hand and looks at the morning sun, rises through the window.

"SORA! You awake!?" yelled his mother from downstairs, probably in the kitchen.

"Yes, mother! I'm alive from this sleepy death!"

"Better you go take shower! You'll be late for school!!"

"Okay! But its still early!" said Sora, as he take off his pajamas, taking his blue towel and enters his bathroom.

20 minutes later, after Sora wearing his school uniform, he runs downstairs, rushing to his breakfast meal in the kitchen and…

"Bon' apatite!"

---------------------

"Thanks for the meal!" Sora has finishes his meal, walk to the door and picking his shoes.

"Hey, Sora? Could you send my regards for your two best friends?" said his mother, standing besides Sora… while Sora is tying his shoe laces. "Okay, Mom. Got to go!" he walk away, while waving his hand for his mother.

"_It's been a month since I moved here to Twilight Town. I learned for the first time that air has a taste," _thought Sora, smelling the fresh morning air.

"Sora-kun! Good morning!!" a girl with maroon hair, one of his two best friends, waves her left hand happily. "Man you're early. It's okay to sleep in sometimes," said Sora with his low-manly voiced, and Kairi walks besides him to the school. "If I sleep in, I would make you wait," said Kairi, smiled. "No, I just leave you behind," muttered Sora.

"Eh! You're so cold and evil, Sora-kun! I always wait for you!"

"I'd leave… right away."

"Why are you so cold…? Hm…"

"Just kidding. I'd wait."

"Oh… Okay."

"_This girl who always blushes is Kairi. She is my classmate, 9__th__ Grade. Also my other classmates are Namine, Xion, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Oh, I forgot to mention my twin brother, Roxas. But, he's not here. He lives with stepfather. I don't know about him anymore. Little by little, my memories between me and Roxas are vanishing. We don't know how he is, what's he doing, and anything news about him."_

"HEY! SORA! WAKE UP! Are you dreaming or what?!"

"Sora? Are you alright?!"

His thoughts of Roxas has flew away when Kairi and another silver-haired friend shouting at him. He didn't know that he was arriving at school, by 'accident'. And this silver-haired teen, Riku, who is one year older than them, was waiting for them at the school gate in 15 minutes before school. Sora is just standing there quietly like a doll. "Hey, Sora? Are you okay? You look like… dreaming into another world," worried Riku. "What were you thinking about?"

Sora shocked, "Uh… Nothing. I was just thinking about my brother Roxas."

"But, you just said that, Sora," said Riku straightly a bit.

"Are you still thinking about Roxas again?"

Sora nodded with regretful face. Riku and Kairi are just stared at him. They know how Sora feels. His brother was separated with their stepfather two days ago. There are no reasons or explanations about it.

"Well, guys, let's forget about it. There's nothing about between me and him," Sora says with his happy face. Riku and Kairi know that Sora is lying at them, but they understand him.

The school bell rings. It's time that the three best friends are going into the school.

"Oh, I forgot. My mother sends her regards to you two."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that Sora has a mother in KH1 and Roxas is Sora's Nobody. But, I do 'epiclly' that Sora and Roxas are twin brothers (in later chapter)

I do a stepfather (human, not a Nobody or something else) and I do Terra (from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) as Sora & Roxas's father but he's dead.

Axel, Demyx and everybody in the Organization XIII will come in later chapter! (If I have a time to think)

Don't worry, Sora! You'll see him in later chapter!


	2. 2 Onikakushihen part 2

**Nya~! Finally I did the chapter 2. But, I still suck in English... If there's any wrong grammar or anything, tell me.**

* * *

_"Now, it's recess time. Man... The Physic subject is much worse than I thought. It's so boring and annoying. It gives me a super headache. I'm glad I was saved by school bell. Namine and Xion are really good that subject. But sometimes Xion always copying the answers from Namine. Huh... Riku is genius. As always, he's very good in everything including studies. He always get the highest marks, and I always get an 'F' for all subjects... Lame... Sometimes, I help by teaching Kairi and Selphie when in recess time, while teacher is teaching someone else of some didn't understand what teacher was teaching 17 minutes ago." _

"Sora-kun, you're really good at teaching," said Kairi as she highlight the important facts or solution in her reference book with using her pink hightlight pen."You're easy to understand," said Kairi again, smiling that Sora is really exhausted. "Meh... Not really. I don't understand much."

"They say, if you're going to teach, you have to understand three times as much," said Riku, pointing three fingers at Sora.

Sora shocked and... "Wait! Aren't you a grade level higher than me!? Why am I teahing you?!"

Riku grabs Sora's face and push him, "Stop worrying about little things."

"Oh, my... Poor, Sora-kun," said Selphie, pity for Sora been bullied by Riku.

Kairi have a plan to tell everyone. "Hey Sora-kun, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Ne-?"

"You know, you can't go around town by yourself yet, Sora," a familiar voice behind Sora. Hayner with his gang, Pence and Olette. "Yeah, you're right. I really don't feel comfortable going to places besides the school and the town yet," said Sora while he's standing from the cold floor. Olette giggle. "Yeah, so we decided to take you around town tomorrow." Kairi had an idea..."Selphie and I will make lunch so, how about it?"

"You'll go with us, right?" said Sora happily to Riku.

"If I'm free..."

"What's with that attitude, Riku?! A girl is asking you out!"

"If I'm free..."

"Grrrr...."

"You aren't free, Riku-senpai?" pitying Kairi with her cute sad face.

"I'm free," said Riku as his right hand pointing two fingers like _'peace!' _at Kairi.

"Bak!"Sora falls off again on the floor.

"Yay! Riku's coming with us," said Kairi while she's clapping her hands happily and Selphie just giggle.

And all Sora's gang are laughing happily.

_-The next day, when Sora and his friends are walking up to the hill...-_

"Nee-! We're finally here. The Sunset Hill," said Olette, walking with Kairi besides her and behind them is Pence.

"It's a good place to have picnic or hanging out with friends while look at the beautiful sunset," said Hayner, explaining about the Sunset Hill to Sora and his two best friends.

"Or, this place is one of the Seven Wonders in Twilight Town," reply Pence as he walk backward, looking at Sora, Riku and Hayner at the back. "One of the Seven Wonders? Wow... That's sound interesting." "Hey, gentlemen! Are you wanna eat or we'll finish it by ourselves?!" said Selphie to the four boys while helping Kairi and Olette putting a large mat that can fit on 10 people only and preparing some food from the basket. The boys run quickly, happily.

-40 minutes later-

"Aaaaahhhh...... It is the most delicious food I've ever taste in my life."

"Really? Thank you, Sora. I was cooked it by me with some extra hands from Selphie and Olette."

"Ummmm.... Delicious..."

"Well, I pick some sliced-tomatoes... OUCH! Kairi!" said Riku painfully, after he hit by Kairi. "Sorry, Riku. These extra food is for someone. They'll come here soon."

Suddenly, a familiar voice from their back called them. "We're here."

* * *

(Woop! Better stop typing for a while.)

**PS: I thought I want to do an "Utsutsukowashi-hen" (Reality Breaking Chapter), about Roxas' life, (I think) after he seperated with his stepfather from mother and Sora, when he's in boarding school. I hope I'll do it when I have free times. Whooo! I feel so fun when I write about Kingdom Hearts + Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni = "Hatsu ga No Naku Koro Ni."**


	3. 3 Onikakushihen part 3

"Oh! It's you four; Namine, Xion, Tidus and Wakka."

"Hey, guys."

"You wanna join? Here's some spaces for four of you."

"Uuu... That dishes looks delicious!"

"Be calm, Xion. I know that you haven't eat for three days."

"Three days?!"

"Just kidding. Haha...!"

_-After a group of friends were enjoyed themselves, Sora sits on the rocky fence, Riku, Wakka and Xion are standing behind Sora, Hayner, Pence and Olette are leaning on the fence, Kairi and Selphie are standing besides Sora while Namine is sitting, drawing the sunset behind the mountains. These lovely friends are looking at the sunset together with the smell of evening.-_

"Haaaah..... What a beautiful sunset. Did you always looking at the sunset during your free times?" said Sora.

"Always. But the most beautiful when the sun is setting down, is when we sit on the Plaza Station building," replied Hayner.

"The four of us always looking at the sunset together on that station building. We're eating sea salt ice-cream, talking and..." Pence stop talking. Somethings wrong with Sora. He is just silent, staring at the glowing sunset.

"Oh... Sorry..."

"It's okay, Pence. I know that you're Roxas' best friends. You must be missing him so much..."

"Sora, we're also miss him so much," said Kairi, walking nearby to Sora. Everybody are stare at Sora. It means that they're also missed Roxas so much. Even Sora has the same face as Roxas, which means they're twins, they're always remembered when they were hanging out with Roxas.

"Hm. I know he's fine out there... Somewhere." Sora's tears are almost come out from his blue sea eyes, but Sora holds it.

"Excuse me, guys. I... I-I better go home. My mom will worries me if I don't come home earlier. By the way guys, thanks for inviting me. And your foods are really delicious, Kairi," said Sora while he's making thumb up to Kairi with his happy face, but not truely happy. Then, he jumps off from the fence and walks away from his friends. The friends are just watching Sora, walking away and disappears in the market streets with full of crowding people.

"My God... I'm so pitying at Sora. He really missed his twin brother."

Everybody just silent what Kairi said. Sad.

-------------

In 10 minutes before arriving home, Sora walks along the small road alone, kicking a small rock on the ground. His mind remembers him when he's with Roxas many years ago. They're walk together to school, along with the other friends. Sometimes, he usually practicing his fighting skills with Roxas, Riku, Hayner, Wakka and Tidus in weekends. Or, sometimes, they're always arguing each other about 'tranfered away'. Now, he's lonely with his mother. His tears began to come out from his eyes. His feet began to move faster and faster until he's arriving home.

"Oh! Welcome ba-" Sora's mother cuts her words of Sora's running upstairs and enters his room with 'SLAM' sound when he's closing the door. His mother understands him, what he feels. "Sora, my child... I know how you feel. Since we're promised to live a happy family forever, but... I'm sorry... Your father... ....... ... Roxas....."

In Sora's dark room, which he's not switching on the lights, he is just standing there in front of his door. He leaning against the door, his head were lowered and says, "Roxas... Why.... " Then, the flashback about two weeks ago. His mother were fighting with stepfather that day...

_"No! You can't take Roxas far away!" Then, a mother were slapped by the evil stepfather.  
_

_"Huh! I don't care what're you saying, brat!"_

_"Enough! Mom! Mr.-"_

_"Call me FATHER, you two!!"_

_"You're not our father, old hag!" said Roxas.  
_

_"Roxas...! I can't take it anymore! The neighbours will hear us!" said Sora very worried while he holding his brother's left arm.  
_

_"Mom! F-Father!! Stop it! Don't fight like that!_

_**CRASH! THUMP! SKCH!**_

_"No! Don't hurt mom! Stop!!" Roxas was trying to stop his stepfather, when stepfather was able tried to kill mother but it failed when stepfather pushed Roxas very harshly to the sharp furniture. His forehead were bleeding and he pass out. Sora runs to his twin brother._

_"Brother...! Wake up! Please! No!" he didn't reply. "Brother... I'm scare..." thought Sora. Then, their mother was screamed of stabbed by the stepfather, but luckily, he was stabbing her right arm with a knive._

_"No! Father! Don't kill Mom! Stop it!" Then, he saw some broken wooden stick; mostly sharps. He takes one of them and hitted the stepfather's head. He hitted him but also failed. "Uhn... Roxas... I'm scare... I'm so scare... Roxas, please! Awake!"_

-End of flashback-

"Ern... (Sob) Uh... Ah... (Sob) Ro-xas...! Uhuh. Wa..." he cries while he's hugging his knees. "Ro-... B-Brother... Where are you now?! I-I... Really missed you... I'm so afraid... I'm so... so... ....

**"Alone without you..."**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
